Daydream Sanctuary
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: (KingdomHearts!AU) Aichi was an ordinary young boy, until a terrible storm hit his city. Now, he must find his two best friends, Kai and Misaki, and save the worlds from nightmare (WARNING: a LOT of crossover)
1. Intro

_I've been having this weird thoughts lately... _

_Like is any of this real or not? _

**~Habata itara modoranai to itte**

**Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora~**

In an unknown place, a boy no more than 14 years old was falling slowly and gracefully through water. He had blue hair and feminine face, wore white double sleeved shirt, blue trousers, and blue shoes.

The boy continued to fall through the water, when his blue eyes were snapped fully open, there before him was an expanse of ocean. His shoes were digging into the beach sand as the waves withdrew from the shore just inches in front of his toes. He was on a island... But how? He lives in a city, how can he ended up on an island?

**~Kanashimi wa mata oboerarezu**

**Setsunasa wa ima tsunami hajimeta~**

The boy had to shield his eyes from the bright midday sunlight, though it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change of setting. The boy's eyes wandered across the beach until they came to rest on the ocean, where he saw a boy. This boy had brown hair that spiked to the left, wore a gray coat and dark pants. The boy simply stared out to the ocean.

**~Anata e to idaku kono kanjou no**

**Ima kotoba no kawatteku~**

"Kai!" The blue haired boy shouted as he took a step forward. But when he took his step into the water, there was no water beneath his shoes. He hadn't heard the splash of water underneath his foot, nor had he felt it. Then, he checked to see if he was simply imagining things. No... It seemed like the water was receding away... From him! Just then, his eyes caught on something. It was... a tidal wave! Going straight for Kai! Kai could see it clear as day; it was huge, and coming fast. Yet, he paid no mind to it.

"Kai, look out!" He shouted. Kai turned around to face the other boy standing on the beach and stared at him with knowing green eyes. He looked as though he was smirking as he extended his right hand to his friend.

The blue haired boy ran through the water as fast as he could while extending his hand to save his friend from the tidal wave, which now just a few feet behind him.

**~Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamette**

**Kono hand so hiroge tobitatsu~**

But was too late, and both boys were swallowed by the tidal wave. But Kai looked as though the water hadn't touched him. He was still standing, in exactly the same position as before the wave had hit. Kai continued to hold his hand out for him to accept. He tried to grab it, but the pressure of the water was too great and he was washed away. The blue haired boy continued to float through the water, but with great effort, he eventually managed to reach the surface and gasped for air.

**~Habata itara modoranai to itte**

"Aichi!" The boy, Aichi, turned around. There on the beach was a girl with light purple hair and blue eyes, waving and calling his name with a smile on her face. She wore a white shirl under her blue vest, blue mini shorts under her blue skirt, white socks, and white shoes.

"Hey, Misaki-chan!" Aichi yelled as he waved back at her.

"Come on here." Called Misaki again. Aichi nodded and started pulling himself through the gleaming waves to reach her.

**~Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora~**

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked once Aichi reached the beach, right in front of her.

"Yeah." Said Aichi, panting. "Just a little wet."

Misaki giggled but her attention soon turned to the sky, as did Aichi's. They saw a meteor shower through the sky, making shadows and highlights on something that was falling. Misaki gasped at the sight, as Aichi blinked in disbelief. What in the world was falling? Aichi squinted to make out the features of the object. It was a person! Aichi looked even harder at it. It was... It was him.

**~Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite~**

Aichi's blue eyes widened in alarm at the sudden realization, and he suddenly had the sensation of falling, as though the ground beneath his feet had simply given way.

"Aichi?" Misaki turned to him but then she gasped. He... He was falling! But how could that be? He had been standing on the beach, next to Misaki, and he wasn't falling. Aichi extended a hand toward Misaki, pleading for her help.

**~Furikiru hodo ****aoi aoi ano sora~**

"Aichi!" Misaki shouted. But she could do nothing more than reach for him. It was like she was standing on some invisible platform that had her nailed down. And suddenly, to Aichi's shock, the image of Misaki vanished, broken by a ripple as though she had been nothing more than a reflection on the surface of the water.

**~Aoi aoi ano sora**

**Aoi aoi ano sora~**

Aichi continued to float downwards until he landed softly on, what felt like, solid ground. Curiousity getting the better of him, Aichi stepped forwards into the darkness and was temporarily blinded by a flash of light as many beautiful doves flew majestically away from the ground Aichi stood upon. As the doves disappeared into the darkness, he looked down to find himself standing on a orange circular platform with the image of a sleeping silver haired boy wearing blue hat, blue long-sleeved jacket, blue trousers, and brown shoes.

-/-

**Did I just wrote this? WOW! I can't believe I'm making a Kingdom-Hearts-style FanFic! I planned to write at least after I finish two of my FanFics. But you know what? I.D.K. I can write whatever I want! Okay, I never play KH before, but recently I watch '**Let's Play Kingdom Heart**' (FullGrownGaming) and '**Kingdom Heart the series**' (khseries13), and I immediately fell in love with KH. So, I decided to make this. This will be a big crossover between my favorite animes, movies, and games. **

**Okay, the cast so far we have: **

**1. Aichi Sendou (Cardfight! Vanguard) as Sora**

**2. Toshiki Kai (Cardfight! Vanguard) as Riku **

**3. Misaki Tokura (Cardfight! Vanguard) as Kairi **

**Anyway, can you guess whose picture was in the platform? And what about the song? Can you guess?**

**Lastly, please review and tell me, should I continue this, or not?**

**This is AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue signing out!**


	2. Warrior, Guardian, or Mystic

A fifteen years old girl was riding her dark purple bike. She steered her bike to the left, entering the park. She looked around and noticed something unusual. A boy much younger than her, with blue hair, sleeping under a tree.

"Aichi?" She asked to herself. "What is he doing there?"

She took off her blue helmet, letting her long light purple hair fell down. She leaned her bike against the tree and waited for Aichi to wake up.

-/-

Aichi still standing on the orange platform, until he heard a voice.

_Some much to do... So little time... Take your time... Don't be afraid... The light is still dim... Now, step forward... Can you do it?_

Somehow, Aichi knew he could trust the voice, and he stepped forward. Three pedestals rose outfrom the ground, each with different weapon on top of it. There was a shield on the right, a sword in the middle, and a staff on the left.

_Power sleeps within you... If you give it form... It will give you strength... Choose well..._

Realizing he had to choose one of those weapons, Aichi went for the sword.

_The power of warrior... Invincible courage... A sword of terrible destruction..._

Aichi hestitated, courage definitely something he wanted, but not destruction. Putting back the sword, he went to the staff.

_The power of the mystic... Inner strength... A staff of wonder and ruin..._

Aichi always believe in magic and mythical things, and he liked the idea being a magician or wizard, a master of magic and holder of inner strength.

_Is this the power you seek?_

Aichi nodded, answering the voice's question.

_Your path is set... Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

'Give up...?' Aichi thought. Aichi at first wanted to give up the shield, so he took it.

_The power of the guardian... Kindness to aid friends... A shield to repel all..._

'No!' Screamed Aichi in his mind. He had few friends but the ones he had were more important to him than anything else, so he put back the shield. In the end, he pick uo the sword again.

_You give up this power?_

Aichi nodded again.

_You have chosen the power of thhe mystic... You have given up the power of the warrior... Is this the form you choose?_

Suddenly the ground beneath him began to shake, the platform he was standing on shattered, making him fall through the darkness once more. The boy's feet came to land on another platform similar to the one before, but this time it was indigo with a picture of a sleeping boy with white hair and pale skin, wore blue hoddie, brown pants, brown cape and carried a wodden staff.

_You have gained the power to fight... Use this power to defend yourself and others..._

The staff he picked earlier suddenly appeared in his hand. Aichi turnedto see shadows moving around the floor.

_There will be times you have to fight... Keep your light burning strong..._

The shadow came out from the ground and turned into a black horse with golden eyes. Aichi shook in fear, he had never seen anything so frightening in his life. But strangely, like instinct, Aichi swung his staff at one of the horse, three htis and the thing down. He quickly finished the rest.

A pool of light suddenly appeard on the floor. As Aichi walked toward it, it moved away from him toward the edge of the platform where it disappeared and a rainbow coloured stained staircase appeared leading to the next platform.

Aichi climbed the staircase and the new platform she found himself standing on an indigo platform with a picture of a blond haired girl in a white dress. Aichi heard the voice as he walked toward the center of the platform.

_The closer you get to the light... The greater your shadow becomes..._

He turned around to see his long shadow behind him, suddenly it began to rise up out of the ground, and it grew bigger and bigger. His shadow turned shape into a black dragon with red eyes and green stripes, also it has a red cresent moon on its chest.

Aichi turned around terrified and stepped back slowly. He ran toward the edge of the platform, but nearly slipped over the edge. He cultched his staff even harder, but the dragon swipped its giant claw, making him fell down. Aichi kept staring at the dragon horrifiedly, but he doesn't realize a dark pool formed underneath him.

_But don't be afraid... You hold the mightiest weapon of all... _

Aichi tried to get out from the pool but soon the darkness sunk him.

_So don't forget... You are the one who will shine like the light in the dark..._

-/-

Aichi shot up in fear. His blue eyes scanned his surrounding. He couldn't be more reliave when he realize he was still on his city.

"Wow, its rare to find you snoozing out here, Aichi." Aichi turned his head to the left, but he saw nothing. And when he turned his head to the right, he saw a girl a bit older than him.

"Misaki-chan?" He asked seemed surprised. "Why are you here?"

"Only because I work with Shin-san, doesn't mean I can't have a break here right?" The girl said with a smile.

"Misaki-chan!" Aichi suddenly shouted. "There was a huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" Then Misaki slapped Aaichi's head (softly). "Ow!"

Misaki put her hands on her knees so her face almost reach Aichi's. "Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream!" Aichi cried. "Or was it? I don't know."

"Don't worry, Aichi." Said Misaki as she sat beside Aichi. "I'm sure it was just a dream."

"A nightmare." The boy thought. "Or was it 'daymare'?"

"Hey, Misaki-chan." Called Aichi, looking at Misaki. "What was you hometown like? You know, where you grew up, before Shin-san found you."

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?"

"Well... I'm happy here." Misaki looked up to the sky. "But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I want to see it too." Said Aichi, smiling. "Along with the other towns, maybe worlds. I want to see them all."

Misaki smiled and looked at the blue haired boy. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"Hey." "Aren't you guys forget about me?"

Aichi smiled. "Kai-kun."

"So, I'm the only one joining the shop tournament?" Kai said, throwing a Vanguard glove to Aichi.

"Oh!" Aichi cried, eyes widened. "I knew there should be something important today."

"You forgotten about it, Aichi-kun?" Asked Kai raised an eyebrow. "Never knew that you're forgetful."

Aichi scratched his head, smiling. "Sorry. Okay, let's win this together! I'll race you two to Card Capital!"

"What?" Said Misaki, standing up from the ground.

"Are you kiding?" Asked Kai.

"Bye then!" Aichi shouted as he ran and picked up his bike and wore his helmet, then rode his bike outside the park. Misaki and Kai exchange glance before they rode their bike, following Aichi.

-/-


	3. Same Time, Two Worlds

**Yeah, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter. By the way, I'm gonna skip the 'finding things for the raft' because you don't need a raft in the middle of a city and some cutscene.**

**Also this FanFic mostly based on **Kingdom Hearts series **by** khseries13.

**And one more thing. If you never read** The Vanguard Fighter's Apprentice: Rise of the Guardians, **this might be a spoiler.**

**I don't own anything.**

-/-

Later that evening, Aichi, Kai, and Misaki, gathered at the park. Aichi and Misaki sat on the swings, while Kai leaned against the swing-set-pole with his arms folded. They merely sat and gazed at the horizon as the coulds turned orange and red as the sun began to vanish from the sky.

"So, Misaki-chan's hometown is out there, right?" Asked Aichi, turning to look at his two friends.

"Could be." Said Kai. "We never know if we stay here."

"But how far can our bike take us?" Asked Aichi again. "Also we can't ride the bus without any grown-up."

"Who knows?" Kai said with a slight gesture of his hand. He folded his arms again. "If we have to, we'll thinks of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another town." Said Msaki as she giggled. "What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It just..." Kai answered haltingly, still refusing to look at either Misaki or Aichi.

"I've always wondered why we're in Hitsue City. If there are any other towns out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other towns... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Kai turned to Aichi and Misaki for the first time. Aichi sighed as he started to move his swing a little. "I don't know." The blue haired boy said.

"Excatly." Kai continued as he took a few step forward, his hand dropping down to his side. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

Aichi and Misak exchange looks before Misaki said, "You've been thinking alot lately, haven't you Kai?"

Kai turned around and looked Misaki full in the face, smiling slightly. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Misaki, arigattou."

Misaki smiled slightly and noded. "You're welcome." She then moved some of her hair from her face. "You know what, minna-san?" Both boys turned to the light purple haired girl. "I just can't wait to explore what out there."

The sky began to get dark, and those three friends walked toward their bike. Misaki waved Aichi and Kai goodbye and rode her bike first to Card Capital.

"Hey, Aichi." Aichi was about to put on his helmet until Kai called him. The brown haired boy tossed a dark purple heart shaped object at him. Aichi (clumsilly) caught it.

"You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A herz fruit?" Aichi muttered.

Kai put on his helmet and push his bike. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Aichi turned from the fruit to Kai who already on his bike. "I know you want to try it." He said as he rode his bike.

"Wait, Kai-kun, what are you-" But his friends already far ahead. Aichi looked at the fruit again, but he throw it away. He took his helmet and put it on.

'I think I'll visit the alley.' Aichu thought as he nodded. He then rode his bike toward the opposide direction of Kai and Misaki.

-/-

_Meanwhile in another world..._

Far away from Hitsue City, beyond the space, there was certain world came to the view. The world had a majestic castle, with towering, light blue pinnacles that reached high. The walls of the towers and castle were pure white, not a discoloration to be seen and looks like the castle is glowing.

That world is Crystal Palace.

Inside the castle, there was a chibii-fied teenage girl, walking along the hallway toward the throne room. That chibii-fied teenage girl is actualy the court witch of the castle. She had shoulder-length orange hair and brown eyes, wore white long sleeved shirt with some blue on the edge, light blue throusers, white shoes, and a dark blue pointy witch hat on her head.

The girl arrived at a gigantic door to the throne room, where her best friends, who is the princess of Crystal Palace usually wait for her. Since it was still early in the morning, not much people wake up at that time. The girl cleared her troath and knocked at the door five time. A smaller door opened and the girl began to walked in the throne room.

"Good morning, Your Highness." She said with a giggle, she knew that her friend doesn't like to be cal 'Your Highness'. She continued to walk toward the throne. "It's nice to see you this- Wha?!"

Instead her friend, she found four empty throne chairs, with no one sitting on one of it. A second later, from behind the throne, came out a pink dog with long pigtails dan long tail.

"Flogal?" The girl walked toward the snowman and put her hands on her knees so her face almost reach the pink dog.

She noticed that Flogal had an envelope in her mouth. The envelope had the diamond crest so it must be from the princess. The girl opened the envelope and took out the paper from inside it. She scanned it, then ran out of the throne room, screaming and panicking.

Meanwhile outside the castle, in the garden, a chibii-fied teenage boy with spiky green hair was sleeping peacefully, didn't realize that the court witch was running toward him.

"Wake up, Layfon!" Shouted the girl, jumping around frantically. "Wake up! This is serious!"

But the boy didn't wake up. The girl pouted and took out her staff. She yelled and out of nowhere a bucket of water appeared. The bucket then poured cold water on Layfon' face.

"Cold!" Layfon yelled. He shivered and looked toward the court witch.

"Neridah!" Yelled Layfon, still shivering. "What was that for?"

"We got an emergency!" The girl, Neridah, said. She then looked toward her left-then-right cautiously. "But don't tell anyone." She whispered.

"King Raymond?" Asked Layfon.

Neridah shook her head. "Not even the king."

"Queen Eliza?" Layfon continued.

"NO!" Neridah yelled, starting to get angry. "It's top secret."

"Prince Ciel? And Karin?" Layfon asked again.

"Ugh, LAYFON!" Shouted Neridah as loud as she can at the green haired boy's face. "WHICH PART OF 'DON'T TELL ANYONE' YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?!"

Layfon has a confuse looks on his face, then looked at behind Neridah. "Explain that to them." He said. "Good morning, You Highnesses. Hey, Karin."

"What?" Neridah face paled as she turned around. There, she saw four figures standing; two adults and two children. The first adult is a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes. The second adult is a woman with long black hair and dark pink eyes. While one of the children was a boy, while the other one is a girl. The boy has deep blue (almost black) hair and crystal blue eyes, while the girl has red hir and brown eyes.

"Junior court witch Neridah Ingrid, do you have something to share with us?" Asked the man. Neridah could only let out nerveous laugh.

-/-

_Meanwhile back at Hitsue City..._

Aichi rode his bike around the less crowded street. He's now on the eastest part of the city. He make a turn to the right, into a small alley. He stopped his bike when he arrived at his destinatolion: a small abandon basketball arena.

He and Kai found that place when they were still young boys, about five or six years old. That time they were just taking a ride on their bike until they reached the basketball arena. Aichi and Kai promised not to tell anybody about that place, it's a secret. A few months later, Misaki came. They immediately became friends and showed her the secret place. Usually they had a cardfight (because there's a Fighting Table in the corner of the arena), playing ball (there are some basketballs), or drawing on the wall with some chalks.

One thing weird about the place was the lamppost in the left-corner. Instead of an ordinary, it has a yellowish-golden cresent-moon shaped lamp on top a white atlar.

Aichi walked toward a certain picture on the wall, it was a picture of him and Misaki. Aichi then remembered how when he and Misaki were little and drew those pictur of each other. Grabbing a red chalk, Aichi drew a heart that moved towards the Misaki drawing.

Suddenly he heard a footsteps, and when he turned around he saw a cloacked figure in the corner of the arena. "Wh-Who's there?"

The figure said in a low voice. "I've come to see the door to this world."

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected." The figure said.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Aichi asked nerveously.

"Tide into the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, could you please stop freaking me out like that?" Aichi shouted., but then he realized something. "Wait. Wh-Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the light."

"So, you're from another world?" Aichi asked.

"There is so much to learn, you know so little." The figure continue, and Aichi started to get annoyed.

"Well, just wait! I'm gonna get out of this town and learn what's out there."

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The figure said. Aichi turned to the weird lampost, then turned to the figure again. But the figure is gone, leaving Aichi in his small thought.

-/-

**Okay, so far the worlds are:**

Hitsue City - Destiy Island

Crystal Palace - Disney Castle

Prism Border - Traverse Town

**And the characters:**

Neridah Ingrid (OC, TVFA: RotG) - Donald Duck

Layfon Akisame (OC, TVFA: RotG) - Goofy

Princess Florence von Haibara (OC, TVFA: RotG) - King Mickey Mouse

King Raymond von Haibara, Queen Eliza von Haibara (OC) -Queen Minnie

Prince Ciel von Haibara, Karin Ingrid (OC) - Daisy

Hyuuga Neji (Naruto) - Leon/Squall

**I would like to say welcome to **_Florence Haibara, Layfon Akisame, _**and **_Neridah Ingrid___**from my old CFV-FanFic **'The Vanguard Fighters Apprentice: Rise of the Guardian'. **Also some additional character that I wanted to put in TVFA, but they never show up because I discontinue it.** Raymond **and** Eliza **are** Florence' **parents**, **while** Ciel **is her little brother**. Karin **is** Neridah's **little sister**.

**You know, I was originally want to use **Luigi (Mario)** as **Donald** and **Link (Legend of Zelda)** as **Goofy**, but then I changed the plan, because some authors already used **Luigi**. You'll find out why I named **Prism Border**, later in DDD. Next chapter, we'll meet some characters from** Naruto.

**Not one more thing. If you don't like my choices, maybe you should make your own **Kingdom Hearts Style FanFic.

.

.

World information:

**Crystal Palace**

_Is a world where all the people who live there are chibii. The ruler of this world is the von Haibara family. King Raymond and Queen Eliza have two children: Princess Florence (who became the true heir of the kingdom) and Prince Ciel._

_As for Neridah, his father, Hantaro Ingrid, is the high court wizard, so she became a junior court witch under his father mentoring. While Layfon father, Yuuji Akisame, is one of the guard in the kingdom. _

_Both Hantaro and Yuuji are good friends of King Raymond, so their children could get along easily._


End file.
